


Touch

by nEwculturetechnology



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, not much to say it’s doyu folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nEwculturetechnology/pseuds/nEwculturetechnology
Summary: “Yu—ta?” Doyoung squirms in his hold,  “Let me go, the choreographer will be here soon.”Yuta tries to stifle a laugh but fails completely, chest shaking against Doyoung.“What’s so funny?” Doyoung sputtered.“No one else is coming.”Yuta could practically hear the wheels turning in the boy’s head.“—No!” Doyoung shouted, pushing more aggressively at the hands firmly holding his stomach. “No way, not happening!”





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Doyoung is a tsundere and no one can tell me otherwise

It was already late at night, two days before their next concert when Doyoung hears a ping from his phone. Groaning, he reaches blindly for the device resting on his bedside table. In his grasp, he navigates to his messaging app.

**Yuta** : Hey, the choreographer wanted to make some last minute changes to our dance, come to the usual practice room ASAP~

Despite his tiredness he knew it must be important if it couldn’t wait until tomorrow. He pulls a loose shirt over himself, shimming into appropriate dance clothes while texting his response.

**Doyoung** : Of course! Tell him I’m on my way now!

How sweet and naïve Doyoung was.

  
~

  
Doyoung arrives at their usual practice room, opening the door to see only Yuta. Before he even has a chance to greet him, the older runs forward and tightly wraps his arms around Doyoung’s waist in a back hug. Doyoung jolts when he feels Yuta’s lips press against his neck.

“You work so hard,” Yuta mouths against the skin.

“Yu—ta?” Doyoung squirms in his hold, “Let me go, the choreographer will be here soon.”

Yuta tries to stifle a laugh but fails completely, chest shaking against Doyoung.

“What’s so funny?” Doyoung sputtered.

“No one else is coming.”

Yuta could practically hear the wheels turning in the boy’s head.

“—No!” Doyoung shouted, pushing more aggressively at the hands firmly holding his stomach. “No way, not happening!”

Yuta giggles, he wishes he could see Doyoung’s expression better, he really was so easily agitated. “Shh, calm down.” Yuta begun massaging Doyoung‘s waist from underneath his shirt while nuzzling his cheek against the boy’s shoulder. Doyoung shivers at the cold fingertips, trying his best not to react to any of Yuta’s ministrations. He was not going to risk getting caught and ruining his career over this. Yuta still in bear hug mode, walks Doyoung backwards, the younger begrudgingly lets himself be carried along. He is determined to make this as difficult as possible for Yuta — not that anything is going to happen, but if it does (not that it will) it’s not going to be so easy.

Yuta loosens his grip, “Sit down bunny.” He manages to pull Doyoung onto the floor with a slight thump.

“Only the fans call me that,” Doyoung responds, looking back at Yuta.

“I’m your biggest fan, though,” He grins innocently.

“Tch.”

Doyoung wishes his heart didn’t clench as much as it did. Yuta then untangles himself from behind Doyoung and changes his position so he can look at the boy’s face clearly. His cheeks were lightly dusted with pink, eyebrows furrowed in an attempt to be menacing.

“You’re adorable.”

“Hmph, I’m taller than you, an-and stronger too,” Doyoung says, arms crossed against his chest. They’ve never had any official contest to determine whose stronger of the two, and Yuta’s fairly certain Doyoung would lose, but he decides to let it slide for now (he will definitely bully Doyoung later).

Yuta smiles brightly, “Is that so, how come you let me do this then?” Yuta moves his palms underneath Doyoung’s shorts to squeeze his upper thighs. Doyoung presses his nails against his forearms, letting a light moan escape. He quickly turns his head to the side when he realises his very audible mistake. Yuta doesn’t tease him about it, but instead steps up his actions, the involuntary noise serving as encouragement.

Yuta continues to work his hands along Doyoung’s flesh, fingers massaging dangerously close to his growing arousal. Doyoung bites his bottom lip harshly, worrying at his bottom lip to stifle any further sounds; when he lets go his lips are red and puffy and perfectly kissable. Yuta moves a hand to cup Doyoung’s jaw, licking into his mouth.

Doyoung’s arms fall to his sides, now clenching into fists against the floor. As their tongues intertwine, Yuta tastes a faint flavour of toothpaste, reminding him how late it was. Yuta opens his eyes briefly to see Doyoung’s eyelids tightly squeezed shut. Suddenly, his eyes pop open, the younger roughly pushing Yuta away.

“A-air, air” Doyoung pants , face bright red. He had never quite mastered the art of breathing through his nose, unable to concentrate on anything else other than the tingling feeling in his mouth. The sound of Doyoung’s breathing fills the room as he moves to lightly grip the front of Yuta’s shirt — to keep him away or to keep him near, his intention was unknown.

Yuta simply smiles, moving his affection to Doyoung’s sensitive neck, lightly scraping against his jugular, applying only the faintest amount of pressure to make sure he didn’t mark. Doyoung really tries to be quiet, to not give Yuta the satisfaction, truly he does. However, when he feels a wet tongue poke out and lick along his ear lobe, he can’t help but let out a muffled whimper into Yuta’s shoulder, fingers tightening their grip.

“Do you still want me to let you go?” The older asks, leaning his head back.

Doyoung responds by biting Yuta’s shoulder over the shirt, pulling his body closer. Doyoung’s previous worries about being caught were nowhere to be found, the only thought buzzing in his mind was his need to touch and be touched by Yuta.

Yuta gently pries Doyoung’s fingers off the now stretched out fabric to guide him onto his back. He crawls forward, straddling the younger’s torso. Doyoung lets out a gasp as Yuta grinds down on his crotch, running his hands through Doyoung’s hair.

“Nngh —“ Doyoung whines, “Want your t-tounge.”

“Where bunny?” Yuta asks, pulling the boy’s head back by his hair, leaning over his body to stare into Doyoung’s eyes, noses almost touching. Doyoung pouts at the name, bottom lip jutting out exaggeratedly to hide the smile threatening to reveal itself.

“My c-cock,” He whispers, hips canting upwards at the pressure still on his groin.

“You seem to like this though.” Yuta groans, releasing his hair to press his hands against Doyoung’s chest to stabilise himself as he continues to grind down. Doyoung whimpers, frustration building up inside him. Why is he being so mean. Sweat beads at Doyoung’s forehead as he lets out more unintelligible noises.

“Touch yourself for me, I want to see,” Yuta whispers into his ear, climbing off Doyoung.

“H-huh?” Doyoung says, sitting up to follow Yuta. The constant position changes from Yuta were making him dizzy, Yuta wouldn’t let him get comfortable for even a moment. But this time Yuta doesn’t let Doyoung near him, moving to sit a distance away.

“Yuta, come on,” He says exasperatedly. He doesn’t want to come by himself, he misses Yuta’s warmth already. Yuta ignores the chorus of excuses pouring out Doyoung’s mouth as he tries to bargain for his right to have Yuta’s mouth on him. Every inch forward Doyoung moves, Yuta scoots back, grinning at the desperation of Doyoung. He feels so humiliated, his pride won’t let him reach for Yuta again so he finally accepts the situation.

Cheeks burning, he leans against the mirror in the practice room and moves to shuffle his shorts off when Yuta calls out to him.

“Other way.” Yuta says.

“Please…” Doyoung cries, surely Yuta isn’t serious.

Doyoung looks up to see Yuta making a turning motion with his wrist. The nerve. He knows he could just walk out, he doesn’t have to do this. But, fuck, he’s so turned on, going to his bed alone seems like a date worse than death. He lets out a heavy breath and turns to face the wide mirror, eyeing his reflection.

He pulls down his shorts and boxers in one motion. His cock was an angry red and spilling pre-come already. Doyoung begins to stroke his erection, eyes fluttering shut quickly as he starts a rhythm. He’s sitting on his heels, free hand supporting his weight on the floor. Light pants escape his mouth, hyper aware of Yuta’s stare on him. Doing it alone never felt so intense, somehow having Yuta watching him made every sensation amplified. Doyoung feels his cock pulse at each moan Yuta lets out behind him, the sounds making his heart rate go into overdrive. Doyoung blinks open his eyes at a particularly loud groan, making eye contact with Yuta from the mirror.

“How does it feel?” Yuta asks, gaze piercing.

Doyoung feels vulnerable, and small. His throat feels tight as he struggles to make words come out. The heat in his face clouds his senses, he only realises tears have fallen when Yuta moves forward, petting at his head.

“Aw, I’m sorry bunny,” He coos, “You need help, right?”

Doyoung sniffles, nodding his head quickly, scrambling to weakly grasp one of Yuta’s hand’s in his own, his free hand still pulling roughly at his cock. Moans are now slipping uncontrollably from Doyoungs lips.

“Look at you, so pretty, always.” Yuta says as he moves his hand along with Doyoungs.

Doyoung blearily peers at his reflection, he looks like a mess. His eyes are glassy and lips coloured a bright red from his constant biting and pulling. Not to mention his blotchy and puffy skin from crying.

“Y-you, you’re prettier...” He mumbles, casting his eyes to the side, seeing himself like this too overwhelming.

“Let me show you.” Yuta breathily says, moving in front of Doyoung.

Doyoung whines as Yuta unclasps their hands. He moves his head downwards, blowing air onto Doyoungs erection. Doyoung falls onto his butt, spreading his legs to let Yuta come closer. Yuta licks down Doyoungs cock, satisfied hearing Doyoung moan, the anticipation making him shake. At last, he feels Yuta’s mouth close over his cock, slowly bobbing up and down. Yuta holds Doyoung’s hips down, urging Doyoung to keep still as he adjusts to the feeling.

After a minute or so, Yuta rises up, “Doyoung, you can—“ He guides Doyoungs wrist to hold his hair, “use me, if you want.”

He moves back over Doyoungs cock, jaw now completely slack. Doyoung lets out a groan, grasping the strands of hair tightly as he pushes his cock in Yuta’s willing mouth. The feeling is amazing, his head tilts back, breathing heavily as he chases his orgasm.

The imagery of the two of them in the mirror is absolutely erotic. Yuta crouched down in front of him mixed with the wet sounds from each thrust in the older’s mouth sparks a winding feeling in Doyoung’s stomach. He slows his pace, to admire Yuta’s face when a strong vibration on his cock pushes him to the edge, coming with a sharp gasp. Yuta blinks rapidly, swallowing before Doyoung gently pulls him off.

“Ah…” Doyoung lets out, struggling to catch his breath, heart racing. Yuta wipes his mouth, breathing just as hard as Doyoung.

“Want me to help you finish…?” Doyoung starts, figuring he should return the favour somewhat.

Yuta waves his hands awkwardly in response, face red.

“It’s okay…I-I um. Already,” He whispers, now becoming shy.

Doyoung’s eyes drift downwards and he notices a stain on Yuta’s pants, mouth parting open at the realisation.

“I see…” Doyoung mumbles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> woo hope u enjoyed ~


End file.
